


but imma be under the mistletoe (with you)

by cyjchillmyg



Series: Winter Holidays Drabbles [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21993820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyjchillmyg/pseuds/cyjchillmyg
Summary: Jinyoung comes home from work to find Jackson has placed some mistletoe around their apartment
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Series: Winter Holidays Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579822
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	but imma be under the mistletoe (with you)

**Author's Note:**

> hiii, hope you enjoy this drabble! it's mainly Jackson trying to get the kisses he deserves lol. if you're enjoying the series so far, the next drabble should be up in the next few days!
> 
> title from mistletoe by Justin Bieber

Jinyoung sighed tiredly as he unlocked the front door to his apartment. His long day at work was extremely stressful as all his colleagues were desperate to finish all their deadlines before the Christmas break. He, himself, also wanted to do so but somehow, Jinyoung found himself taking on more work than he expected. Which meant late after hours at the office and coming home to his husband already asleep in bed. At least, they'll have Christmas week together, Jinyoung thought with another miserable sigh as he entered his apartment.

A loud smack of lips against his cheek was the first thing Jinyoung noticed. His eyes widened in shock, tilting back and turning his head to find his husband on his toes with a hand pointing up. Jinyoung followed the finger, rolling his eyes fondly when he saw the mistletoe dangling.

"Good evening, my dear Nyoungie," Jackson purred, bringing his lips in for a proper kiss. 

Jinyoung couldn't keep down the chuckle as he cupped the shorter man's cheeks and brought their lips together. The kiss was slow and unhurried. The couple were taking their time to welcome being back with each other. It was exactly what Jinyoung needed after a dreary day at work. He stepped back, pulling the older one with him as Jinyoung leaned against their front door. Jackson's hands slid around his waist, leaning his body onto Jinyoung's as they continued to make out softly.

They pulled apart at the sound of their doorbell ringing. Jinyoung gave Jackson a confused look as his husband grinned at him. He stepped back, watching his husband open the door and greet their local pizza deliveryman. With another fond smile, Jinyoung greeted the deliveryman politely and left his husband to the mindless chatter to grab some drinks for them to have. Maybe Jinyoung will have a beer, even if it does make feel tipsy quickly.

Just as he was heading out of the kitchen, he was stopped again. Jackson smirked as he gripped Jinyoung's chin firmly, ignoring his husband's confusion to plant another soft kiss on his lips.

"As much as I love kissing you, the pizza is going to get cold."

"Babe, there's a mistletoe above you. I have to follow tradition."

And surely enough, Jinyoung looked up to find another mistletoe hanging. Amused, albeit not that surprised, Jinyoung shook his head at his husband's antics as he followed the laughing man through to their living room. Jinyoung's eyes were now trained on the ceiling, trying to find a mistletoe he could use to kiss his partner.

"Babe, there's no more. Just eat your pizza."

Jinyoung mimicked his husband with a suspicious glare as he bit into his pizza. When they were on the third slice each and the movie was starting to get boring, Jinyoung felt himself relax into Jackson's side. He rested his head on his husband's shoulder and distracted himself with the soft, warm feeling of love and comfort he received from Jackson.

The movie finished and Jinyoung was having a hard time moving off Jackson. The older man was giggling as he lifted Jinyoung up, reaching behind a pillow to pull a spring of mistletoe out. Jinyoung tiredly rolled his eyes as he pursued his lips, closed his eyes and waited for Jackson to kiss him.

And kiss him, he did. Jackson practically leapt forward, dropping the mistletoe to grip his hands on the back of Jinyoung's head. Jinyoung let himself fall back on the sofa, tangling his legs with Jackson's as his arms wrapped around the older's slim waist. Their lips moved a bit faster than before but it was soft and gentle. Jinyoung enjoyed taking his time to move his tongue with his husband's and nipping on his bottom lip, pretending to be timid.

The buzz of the beer and the soft ways Jackson moved his lips and hips had Jinyoung feeling dazed in a good way. So good enough, he gestured for Jackson to move things into their bedroom. His husband shared a silly grin before standing up, grabbing Jinyoung's hand and rushing to their bedroom.

Jinyoung was loving the way Jackson pulled him into his arms the second they crossed the threshold. He was enjoying the way the older wrapped his arms around Jinyoung's waist and prompted them to sway to a song only they could hear. Jinyoung was soaking up the tender environment. Until he looked up and found their bedroom ceiling covered in mistletoe.

"What the fuck?"

"You have to kiss me."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :)


End file.
